The D-Rank Duo
Introduced after the First Crime Arc, these are minor-league heroes of the D-Ranking. It's later revealed they're siblings. Personality These heroes are more of a joke in the Hero Association and so far have not amounted to much fame or recognition. In fact, they're so unhappy with their low rankings that they will do anything to raise their levels and gain more publicity. Apparently, due to the competition between the other heroes and IS-KA's sudden appearance, they become pushed to using more illegal means to raise their ranking. Appearance They're basically normal, average-looking men, with the older brother as the leader of the two with light-colored hair, and the younger with black hair. In their hero forms, they wear armored chest plates, capes, dark pants, knee-pads, boots and one hand is encased in an energy-cannon. The only difference between the two is that the leader wears his arm-cannon on his right, while his partner wears his on his left. History Very little has been revealed so far about these heroes other than the fact that they are low-ranking D-List members. Their hero names, their civilian names or even what company sponsors them has yet to be announced. Plot First Crimes Arc After the Hero Association issued the order to capture Ratman, the leader of the D-Rank Duo spots one of the Jacky Combatants and gives chase, with the hope of capturing him and raising themselves from the D-List. However, despite using their most powerful weapons, the pair fails in their chase and remain as D-Ranks. Hero Booster Arc Jealous of IS-KA's showboating and taking all the glory, the younger of the two brothers buys and downloads the Hero Booster Program. At first they believe the program to be some kind of special effect that makes them appear to look stronger. It isn't long before they realize that the program actually does boost their abilities and weaponry. The two briefly begin to enjoy the benefits of having their powers increased, and performed their first truly heroic act by saving an old woman from being run over by a cargo-truck. For their first time in their careers, they are seen as real heroes rather than laughing stocks. However, like all the others who had downloaded the application, they become overwhelmed by the program's viral S Gene side-effects and begin to run amok, endangering the public they were supposed to protect. In fact, they even begin to punish the driver of the cargo truck by blasting his vehicle, on the relatively minor infraction of falling asleep at the wheel. They would have gone from heroes to murderers if it was not for the arrival of Van Guardner. However, the D-Rank Duo's powers become so enhanced that even Van Guardner and Ankaiser have trouble trying to take them down as they feel no pain and are able to withstand their hardest hits. Their rampage ends when Crea transmits the antidote through their smartphones, causing them to fall unconscious. It is very likely they had lost their Hero Licenses after this incident. Abilities Physical Skills Super-strength: 'It is later learned that this D-Rank pair does have enhanced physical abilities. Their original limits were unknown, but the Hero Booster Program did increase their strength to stop a semi-truck and to go against A-Rank Heroes. Dou's Arm Cannons.png|D-Rank Dou's Arm Cannons Electromagnetic Cannon Blast.png|Electromagnetic Cannon Blast Equipment 'Arm Cannons : '''These are their main weapons which fire off electromagnetic beams. Now technically this would be effective against metallic objects, but have proven to be useless against organic or living material. Finisher '''Electromagnetic Cannon Blast: Initially, the attack is practically useless as it couldn't even stop a Jacky . When the Duo get an upgrade with the Hero Booster Program, the Electromagnetic Cannon Blast becomes just as destructive as Ankaiser's Dragon Cannon. Another boost increases its power to about equal to Ratman's Breath Laser. Category:Hero Association Category:D Rank Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Booster Users Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Heroes